Darkness
by lisaluu
Summary: darkness has been his life but this shining light interrupted it. but will it be enough to actually save him?


Alone that's all he had ever been. Walking through a black world stained in red and tainted with lies. As the years passed it only seemed to worsen. The black creeping onto his form trying to drag him under. Trying to bond him to this pitiful existence. The first loss he felt was his mother. A kind woman with a broken existence. The darkness had swallowed her whole with no warning. Taking the shining light that was his saving grace and tossing it out of his reach, throwing his mind into the blackest of hells. The next loss he felt was Kenny throwing him aside after training him to kill. Years of the only happiness he knew, coming from the hands of a cold ruthless alcoholic. The dull fading light he had given, shattering with his naive heart. The third loss was the death of his two best friends, the only reason he had to keep living. He knew not to let them get close. Everyone gets taken away at some point. He should have saved himself from the darkness they would bring, but the soft lull of hope and the false promises of survival shadowed his doubt and clouded his senses. The giddy high he got when in their presence ripped away with their dismembered bodies. Cutting out his heart with a rusty blade, leaving it there with his family. Now the darkness was close, suffocating him with sweet words and promises of freedom. It wrapped its cold lifeless form around him, blanketing him in grief and sorrow. Years past as the black slowly consumed him. He stopped fighting it and watched with acceptance as it slowly consumed him. Just as it was about to swallow him, a voice, reached through the darkness and forced his eyes open. A faint shine in the endless black was barely there. Confusing that this small light came in the form of a blood thirsty teenager. What a contradiction it was. This boy who had everything stolen from him, who wanted nothing more than to commit genocide would be the thing that slowly pushed the darkness back. Bring a flicker of light and crumble his walls filling the void and healing his heart. But accepting this light came with a price. Attachment, it never ended well. The voice in the back of his mind always told him that he would leave. He tried to listen and get away from the light. Seep back into the darkness that he was raised in. Cloak himself in it and never see the lies that the light brought. But an invisible chain was wrapped around him, slowly dragging him away. Scratching at the ground to slow its draw was useless. It had caught him and the stubbornness kept him sane. But every once in awhile he would feel that pull and he would seek out his light. Feeling the warmth it brought after the years of solitude and bitter cold, was a learned welcome relief. Taking his ice-like fingers and brushing heat along them spreading it throughout his body and leaking into his soul. Little by little his black heart and colorless soul were changed to pure. The raging storm calmed by another's. The endless days of grief and despair replaced by warm, comforting, tranquil seas and soft caresses. He counted the days he had with his light because he knew this would be the last he would feel. If his light faded, so would he. So he let himself be whisked away in the pleasurable imagination of possible survival. The thought of a future was inviting and so full of hope. His hope. Able to drag him away from so much darkness in such a small amount of time, truly was a miracle indeed. Yet the small bit of darkness that still followed him never faded. Lingering like a shadow. Always present but never brought to attention. It stayed for years, the light growing stronger and stronger. He was happy. His soul was glowing with light and the light of this gift he was bestowed with. And with that final victory, his glow would never fade.

However, that darkness would forever linger. The sorrow of his losses will burden him until the end of his days. There will be dark days where the darkness spring forth from his shadow and tries to swallow him whole, but his light will always stay by his side to crush the darkness and grasp his cold hands and bring warmth to him again. And forever he would cherish his light. Forever he would love his light.


End file.
